Triste Despedida de Año
by TwilightIceDancer
Summary: Esme desobedece a sus padres y se escapa de su casa para asistir a una fiesta de fin de año. Esa noche Esme sufre un terrible accidente que pondrá su vida en riesgo. "Si solo hubiéramos hablado a tiempo...Si Esme no hubiera desobedecido a sus padres...Si esa persona no hubiera disparado al aire.." NO MAS BALAS PERDIDAS.


Esme POV

"Mamá, iré a despedir el año con unos amigos." Anuncié a mi madre mientras me disponía a salir por la puerta.

"Qué? No señorita. Despedirás el año aquí con nosotros."

Cerré los ojos y suspiré fuertemente. Mis padres son demasiado sobreprotectores. Nunca me dejan salir a divertirme. Según ellos hay muchos peligros en las calles. Ellos no entienden que ya no soy una niña. Tengo diecinueve años y puedo cuidarme sola.

"Mamá, solo por hoy. Despedir el año aquí es muy aburrido." Me quejé.

"Esme, dije que no. Es mi última palabra. Quién sabe con que amigos piensas ir. Hoy mas que nunca salir es muy arriesgado." Me respondió mi madre.

"Te odio." Grité desesperada.

Corrí hacia mi habitación y me encerré con llave. Definitivamente mi madre no me entiende. Soy una joven que solo desea pasar un buen rato. No iré a hacer nada malo. Además de que tenía algo importante que hacer en la fiesta. Si mis padres confiaran en mí las cosas serían distintas. Al cabo de un rato mi celular sonó avisando que había recibido un mensaje de texto. Cuando lo abrí me enojé mas aún. En el mensaje mi amiga me preguntaba que cuando llegaría a la fiesta. Totalmente frustrada tomé una decisión. Cogí varias sábanas y las amarré. Con mucho cuidado salí por la ventana. Gracias a Dios llegué al suelo sana y salva.

Ya en la fiesta no tenía ni una chispa de arrepentimiento por lo que había echo. Yo no suelo ser así pero mis padres no me dejan otra alternativa. La estaba pasando de maravilla. Movía mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música sintiéndome libre. Muy pocas veces en mi vida había disfrutado de la libertad y en esos momentos me sentía con las alas abiertas para volar. Aunque fuera solo por unos instantes tenía en control sobre mi vida.

"Amiga, te estás divirtiendo?" Me preguntó Carmen llegando hasta donde me encontraba.

"Demasiado. Me fascina esto." Grité para que me escuchara. El alto volumen de la música hacía imposible mantener conversaciones coherentes.

"Aún son las siete. Esto aun está comenzando." Dijo Carmen muy emocionada. "Ven, afuera hay fuegos artificiales." Carmen me tomó de la mano y prácticamente me jaló hasta la salida. Habían bastantes personas admirando el espectáculo de pirotecnia.

Repentinamente Carmen se giró hacia mí con su rostro lleno de terror. Estaba temblando y varias lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Algunas personas comenzaron a mirarme de la misma manera. Sentí una pequeña punzada y algo caliente bajar por mi hombro. Tanteé mi cuello suavemente con mi mano y cuando la miré estaba llena de sangre. En un instante todo se volvió negro.

Carlisle POV

Escuché la gran algarabía y me acerqué para ver que ocurría. Mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos cuando me percaté de la situación. Esme estaba tirada en el suelo rodeada de mucha sangre y Carmen lloraba a su lado desesperadamente. Como pude abrí paso entre la gente y llegué hasta Esme.

"Que ocurrió?" Pregunté a Carmen.

"No lo sé." Dijo muy asustada.

"Hay que llevarla al hospital de inmediato." Tomé mi teléfono móvil y marqué a emergencias esperando que no se tardaran en llegar.

Porque a ella? Hoy precisamente le diría la verdad. Hoy le confesaría mi amor a Esme. Llevo muchísimo tiempo enamorado de ella. Se lo debí de haber dicho desde el primer día en que me cautivó con su tierna sonrisa. Con su dulce manera de ser. Con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate. Porque perdí tanto tiempo? Ahora la situación se me fue de las manos. La vida de mi amada está en peligro. Me odio a mí mismo por mi estúpida timidez.

La sirena de la ambulancia me hizo salir de mi trance. Tomé a Esme en mis brazos y la llevé hasta la camilla que sacaron de la ambulancia. Los paramédicos se sorprendieron al ver la gran cantidad de sangre. La subieron a la ambulancia y se marcharon a toda velocidad. Cuando los perdí de vista reaccioné. Debía llamar a sus padres para avisarles de lo ocurrido. Al tercer timbrazo contestaron.

"Hola." Respondió una voz femenina que supuse era su madre.

"Hola. Soy Carlisle Cullen, un amigo de Esme." Dije rápidamente. No podía perder tiempo.

"Calma muchacho. Te oyes muy desesperado. Se te ofrece algo?" Preguntó gentilmente.

"Señora, iré directo al grano. Su hija sufrió un accidente y está en una ambulancia camino al hospital." Solté de golpe.

"Debe haber un error. Mi hija está en su habitación." Dijo confundida.

"Bueno, yo cumplí con informarle." Colgué.

Llegué al hospital lo más rápido que pude. Pregunté a cuanta enfermera encontré pero ninguna supo darme la información que necesitaba. Apoyé mi espalda en la pared y me deslicé hasta el suelo. Cubrí mi rostro con mis brazos y permanecí inmovil por algunos minutos.

"Señor, he conseguido noticias" Levanté el rostro y ante mí estaba una de las enfermeras. Si mal no recuerdo ella fue a la primera que le pedí información al llegar.

"Que sabe de Esme? Está bien? En dónde está?" Me levanté del suelo rápidamente.

"Tranquilo le responderé sus preguntas. No sé mucho. Solo sé que la están interviniendo quirurjicamente en estos momentos. Al parecer fue víctima de una bala perdida." Sus palabras retumbaron en mis oidos fuertemente. Toda la sangre había sido provocada por una maldita bala perdida. La vida de Esme está en peligro por culpa de un ignorante que decidió disparar al aire. "Los padres de la muchacha acaban de llegar y su madre está inconsolable."

"Me podría llevar con ellos? Pregunté.

"Por supuesto." Asintió y me brindó una sonrisa.

Efectivamente, sus padres estaban completamente destruidos. Me acerqué a ellos para darles todo mi apoyo pero lo que ocurrió me sorprendió. Su madre me miró con una rabia y un odio profundo.

"Tu eres uno de sus amiguitos?" Sollosó. La pobre señora estaba realmente enojada.

"Si, soy un amigo de Esme." Respondí extrañado. "Yo la llamé para informarle."

"Es tu culpa! Ella solo quería estar de fiesta con sus amigos. Ustedes la mataron!" Gritó. "Yo no le dí permiso para que saliera. Le dije que sería peligroso."

"Qué? No sabía que Esme no tenía permiso para salir." Dije confundido. "Mire señora, yo sé que usted está muy dolida pero no es momento de repartir culpas. El único culpable es el imbécil que disparó al aire." Suspiré. La madre de Esme me estaba colmando la paciencia.

"Discúlpela, está muy alterada." Habló el padre de Esme.

"No hay problema." Sonreí amablemente.

"Familiares de la paciente Esme?" Preguntó un doctor.

"Si. Somos sus padres." Respondió el padre ya que su madre no podía hablar a causa del llanto. "Cómo se encuentra mi hija?"

"No voy a mentirles. La situación de Esme es muy peligrosa. La bala está alojada en un área muy delicada de su cuello y nos es imposible extraerla. La bala afectó partes escenciales de su columna vertebral. Eso significa que si milagrosamente logra sobrevivir no podrá volver a caminar y perderá gran parte de la movilidad de su cuerpo." Terminó el doctor con su informe. "Luego vendré a informarles como sigue su hija." Culminó.

Sin darme cuenta espesas lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas. Estudiaré medicina y apenas estoy en el segundo año de mis estudios pero se que esa zona es muy delicada y una bala podría provocarle la muerte fácilmente. Esme está al borde de la muerte y yo no puedo hacer nada para salvarla.

"Muchacho, por tu actitud me he dado cuenta de que no solo sientes amistad por mi hija." Dijo el padre de Esme comprensivamente.

"Así es. Señor, yo amo a Esme." Confesé cabizbajo.

El tiempo seguía corriendo y no recibiamos noticias. La madre de Esme se había quedado dormida. El señor y yo manteníamos una conversación muy amena para pasar el rato. La espera cada vez se hacía más difícil. Mi teléfono móvil no paraba de sonar. Todos nuestros amigos estaban sumamente preocupados y era de esperarse pues Esme es una muchacha muy querida por todos. El doctor salió a informarnos que la salud de mi amada había empeorado.

"La bala hizo daño en las venas principales que van al cerebro." Las palabras del doctor hicieron que me derrumbara. El doctor al parecer lo notó. "Muchacho, sabes de medicina?" Preguntó.

"Si, estudio medicina." Dije como pude.

"Sabes lo que significa cierto?" Preguntó tristemente.

Asentí. "Ella podría tener muerte cerebral." Alcancé a decir.

"Así es." Dijo el doctor. "Ya le hicimos los exámenes pertinentes y solo nos queda esperar los resultados."

"Podemos verla?" Preguntó la madre entre sollosos.

"Sí, solo podrán entrar de dos en dos." Respondió. "Síganme."

Luego de que los padres de Esme salieran de la habitacón yo entré. Me arrepentí al instante de haberlo echo. Ella estaba en muy mal estado. Tenía una cuellera y vendas en un hombro. Estaba rodeada de máquinas que sonaban cada cierto tiempo. La realidad duele, y mucho. Es horrible saber que lo único que mantiene a Esme viva son unas espantosas y frías máquinas. Me senté en la silla que estaba junto a su cama y tomé su delicada mano.

"Esme, no se si me escuchas o no pero de todas maneras te lo confesaré todo. Siento que soy un estúpido por no haberte dicho esto antes pero...te amo. Me cautivaste desde el primer momento en que te ví. Cuando nuestros ojos se unieron por primera vez supe que te amaría por siempre. Sin saberlo fuiste la dueña de mi corazón por mucho tiempo. A decir verdad, serás la dueña de mi corazón por siempre." No pude ablar más pues el llanto no me lo permitió.

Ahogué un grito de dolor y continué llorando. Hace mucho que no lloraba. Antes no tenía razones para llorar pero ahora la vida se me va. Mi amada se me va llevándose todo lo que tengo. Ella ocupa gran parte de mi vida y me rehuso a perderla. Por qué no me atreví? Por qué no actué a tiempo? No tenía sentido hacerme preguntas que nunca tendrían respuesta. Acaricié su mano y continué.

"Tu no te merecías esto. Eres la chica más buena y gentil que conozco. Tus bellos sentimientos no pueden apagarse de esta manera. No puedes irte así." Di un vistazo a mi reloj y me percaté de que la cuenta regresiva estaba por comenzar. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1." Susurré.

"Feliz Año Nuevo. Te amo Esme." Sonreí. Me levanté del asiento y besé su frente.

Salí de la habitación y me topé con que el doctor hablaba con los padres de Esme. Me acerqué y lo que escuché destruyó lo que quedaba de mi pobre corazón.

"Esme ha sido diagnosticada con muerte cerebral."

Salí corriendo de allí. El dolor me cegó por completo. El amor de mi vida está muerta...muerta. Cuando salía del hospital me encontré con Carmen. Ella interpretó mi mirada y comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Nos abrazamos en busca de apoyo. Ella fue una persona muy importante en la vida de ambos. Además, Carmen sabe lo que yo siento por Esme.

Sus padres tomaron la dura decisión de desconectarla de las máquinas. Oficialmente Esme se ha ido. Ahora está en otro lugar. Lamentablemente muy lejos de mí.

El entierro fue muy triste. Todos sus seres queridos nos reunimos para darle el último adiós a nuestra tan querida amiga. Cuando la caja comenzó a descender mi alma se partió en dos. El sufrimiento que sentía era demasiado intenso. Esme fue muy importante para mí. En mi mente imaginaba nuestra boda, a nuestros hijos y a toda una vida junto a ella. Yo deseaba que envejeciéramos juntos. Deseaba que pasáramos nuestros últimos años sentados en una mesedora agarrados de las manos. Deseo que esto no hubiera pasado.

Me di media vuelta para marcharme pero la madre de Esme me detuvo.

"Carlisle, toma. Creo conveniente que leas esto." Dijo entregandome un sobre.

"Gracias."

Me aparté un poco del gentío y abrí el sobre. Adentro había una página de lo que supuse era un cuaderno.

"_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy finalmente es despedida de año. Sea como sea asistiré a la fiesta. Llevo mucho tiempo ocultando algo muy especial dentro de mi corazón. Estoy enamorada de un chico. Es muy apuesto. Lo más que me gusta es su hermoso cabello rubio. Sus ojos me cautivaron desde el primer momento en que los ví. Hoy le confesaré mi amor a Carlisle. Por fin le diré que lo amo. Espero que todo salga bien._

_Esme_."

Miré hacia el cielo y sonreí. Ambos sentíamos lo mismo y ninguno se atrevió a decirlo. No pierdan el tiempo como lo hicimos nosotros. Aprovechen cada momento con sus seres queridos. Digan lo que sienten antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

En solo un día mi vida ha cambiado y he recibido valiosas enseñanzas. Si solo hubiéramos hablado a tiempo...Si Esme no hubiera desobedecido a sus padres...Si esa persona no hubiera disparado al aire...

"Esme, ahora estás en un lugar mejor. Cuando la muerte toque mi puerta nos reuniremos y podremos amarnos como no lo hicimos aquí en la tierra. Te amaré siempre."

Ahora debo seguir adelante con mi vida y lo haré con la esperanza de que algún día volveré a ver a Esme.

* * *

**Saludos! Bonita historia no? Con este fic quiero llevar un mensaje muy importante. NO MAS BALAS AL AIRE. Muchas vidas se pierden cada año por culpa de las balas perdidas. No acabemos con la vida de inocentes. Esperemos que esta despedida de año no ocurran mas tragedias como esta. Que Dios me los cuide mucho a todos ustedes.**

**Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo! Que este nuevo año les llene de bendiciones y que continue nuestro amor por la saga.**


End file.
